


I fancy Yoo

by Elliebluej23



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliebluej23/pseuds/Elliebluej23
Summary: “What did you need”?, the brunette asked the taller blue eyed man in front of her.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I fancy Yoo

“What did you need”?, the brunette asked the taller blue eyed man in front of her. She waited for his response as he tried to find the right words. Honestly it had been a while since shin ae had seen or heard anything about kousuke. It had been a couple of months after her birthday that she had gotten a text from him saying that he was in front of her house. “Honestly, she thought “where are the manners that he was always pressing me about”? Her dad was inside so she figured it would be better to deal with whatever this was, outside. The two of them walked for about 2 minutes until they were a good distance from Shin ae’s apartment. “Well” she asked again. “Um, well”, he started, “I have something that I would like to get off of my chest”, he said. “Okay”.....shin ae said, actually scared of what he was going to say next. “Well, miss Yoo, the thing is, I.....I have feelings for you”. “Huh”....shin ae blatantly responded. Suddenly a chuckle that she was holding in for a long time came out. “Me”? She managed to say. Kousuke stood there dumbfounded...for once in his life. “Your kidding... right” shin ae said, consciously lowering her tone. “Im serious”, He said. “I can’t do this”, she said, starting to walk back towards her house. “Why not” Kousuke asked catching on to her hand, which caused her to flinch. “Because, she started while taking his hands off of her’s, “I’m not interested”. “Really”? He asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Than who are you interested in might I ask? The German boy? Soushi? My brother? Shin ae let out a scoff. “And what if I was, what would that matter to you? Get it through you thick skull kousuke, I’m not interested! Why are even interested anyway what do you see in me?” She asked, regretting the words as they came out of her mouth. “I think your beautiful, and sophisticated, and I love your uniqueness.” She stood there for a second as the words went through one ear and out the other. Suddenly she walked towards kousuke and motioned for him to come closer. He leans in and she whispers something into his ears. “Don’t kid yourself kousuke, you also happen to think I’m ill-tempered, immature, and improper right? Did I forget anything? You might not think that I have a reason to be interested in other people, and trust me, I’m far from that phase, but I have every reason not to be interested in you. It’s called self respect. Leave me alone”. It’s all she could say. She wasn’t sure exactly how to tell him that he made her uncomfortable, so she just... said it. She turned around to leave, and this time, he didn’t try to stop her.   
A couple of weeks later, when shin ae was hanging out with Yeongi at the Wacs, they were suddenly interrupted by Kousuke. Shin ae tried her hardest not to roll her eyes and suck her teeth. She really wanted to. “What are you doing here kousuke”? Yeongi asked curiously. Oh nothing, I was just stopping by to say hi. “Is he serious”? Shin ae thought “whatever.” Suddenly the buzzer for their food rang and Yeongi went to get their food. As soon as he left, shin ae went straight to her phone. “How are you”, Kousuke asked. “Great ”, shin ae replied matter of factly.  
“Listen, I’m sorry about what happen-

“ you don’t have to apologize”, shin ae interrupted 

“I’m sorry for my....reaction. It wasn’t very nice”

“No, I’m sorry that I said those things about you”, kousuke said, surprising shin ae. “If I could go back in time and stop myself from saying those things about you, I honestly would.”

“It’s okay, I’m over it now”, shin ae said, lowering the air of hostility that was between them. 

“I’m going gain your trust again, and I’m going to win you over”, he said confidently, as shin ae rolled her eyes

“You have Megan, and she is head over heels for you, while I’m not. Why don’t you give Megan a chance.”

“Because it’s you I like”, he replied, and with that he got up and walked out  
A few moments later, Yeongi returned with a tray full of food. 

“Where did Kousuke go”, he asked shin ae

“He just left” she replied. 

That night, when shin ae returned home, she found a Bouquet of roses with box of chocolates along with a note that read, “I’m not giving up, so please don’t stop me. I meant every single word today, love Kousuke.” “Looks like somebody wants your attention”, her father said as she came inside. “Oh how original” shin ae thought to herself, with an annoyed look as she read the card. To the amusement of her father, shin ae ripped up the note, threw the flowers in the garbage, but put the chocolates right on top of the fridge, and went straight to bed.   
The next day Kousuke came over during the evening and shin ae was home. He dropped off a fruit basket and a teddy bear with a heart. Which shin ae waited for him to leave to take inside.   
The day after, Kousuke was greeted by shin ae’s father, who sighed as he said “She doesn’t seem to like you son”. “I know she does”, kousuke replied smoothly, as he turned to go home. Looking from the window, shin ae noticed that he brought a simple black car, instead of his sports car. “Huh” she said as she went downstairs. “He’s a persistent one”, Sim Han said as he entered the kitchen and placed the objects. Today he brought a jewelry set, with forever roses. “I don’t think he’s gonna give up sweetie” he said while chuckling. “Well he better, cuz I ain’t budging”, she spat, blushing as she walked up the stair case. Sure it was different for a man to show her this much attention, but it wasn’t exactly winning her over, and it definitely didn’t gain any of her respect, because as far as she was concerned, he was just a rich boy in a complicated situation, trying to win her over by bribing her with anything basic girls like. This continued on for a the next 2 weeks, Kousuke never missed a day. She had gotten jewelry, chocolates, candy, flowers, notes, you name it she got it.   
By this point, shin ae was getting weaker and weaker. And finally one day, Sim Han invited Kousuke inside. “Is he gone”, shin ae asked coming down the stairs. “Honestly I don’t know why he sti-”, she stopped as soon as she saw the dark haired man standing in her living room. Her father left them to be soon after as shin ae shot him dirty looks. “He wants to take you somewhere sweetie, and I gave him my blessing. “I can’t, I got work to do”, she said as she started back towards her room. “Stay there”, Sim Han told Kousuke. “Shin ae, I know you don’t have anything to do, you finish your work at the same time everyday. Your almost 20 sweetie, I think you should give him a chance. If you don’t like it, than I’ll tell him to stop coming over, whatdya think?” He asked her. “Fine”, she grumbled out. About 10 minutes later shin ae went downstairs dressed in a fitted turtle neck top with a cropped button cardigan, and a pair of mom jeans, finished with a pair of docs. She walked down the stairs and found that kousuke was speaking with her step mom (Mina Par- I mean Yoo), and paused as soon as he saw her. The two left the house and went to a small classic looking cafe. It wasn’t like anything she’d ever been to before in her life. They talked while they enjoyed the jazz that was playing and the musicians and singers that took turns. The food was impressive as well. The two sat in an awkward silence until Kousuke broke the silence.

“ Did you like the flowers that I sent?”

“ Unfortunately I threw the first ones out, but the other ones are really beautiful, thank you.”

“ What about the chocolates, and the earrings”

“The chocolate I didn’t eat yet, and my ears aren’t pierced”

“Oh...”, kousuke replied simply.  
“Kousuke, I really need you to stop sending me presents, please.” 

“I just wanna prove how much I love you”, he replied innocently

“I appreciate that, but buying me things isn’t the way to do it.”

“Alright, I’ll stop........would you like to dance”

“Uh-I don’t really know how to”

“Don’t worry I’ll lead, but this time you have to relax” 

“Alright”, she said 

As they danced, it suddenly seemed like they were the only ones in the room. The lights seemed to dim, and the music had seemed to be set for the perfect mood. The twinkly lights in the background didn’t hurt either, and Shin ae actually felt at ease. This was nothing like the first time she had danced with Kousuke, (which had been so many levels of unsatisfying and uncomfortable). As their eyes met, gravity seemed to be doing it’s thing as it pushed their heads towards each other and at the last second, a eruption of applaud and clapping began, which startled the both of them and snapped shin ae out of whatever trance she had been placed in.  
That night when Kousuke dropped shin ae off home, he didn’t forget to give her a peck on the cheek.


End file.
